darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1133
Angelique causes Roxanne to collapse in front of Lamar. Synopsis Teaser : A new danger is soon to be let loose upon the great house of Collinwood in 1840. Leticia and Julia, under the influence of the evil head of Judah Zachery, make secret preparations to join the head to the body. But others around them are oblivious to this new threat, for they are caught up in their own hidden dramas. Barnabas is distracted by the return of Angelique, and Quentin by the appearance of a mysterious letter from a lost love he knows is dead. Quentin awakens from a nap and finds another letter from Joanna sitting on the table. He wonders where the notes are coming from. Act I Trask arrives and Quentin asks if he remembers Joanna Mills. Lamar doesn't remember her, and instead questions him about Barnabas Collins and the disappearance of his father 45 years ago. Lamar has become suspicious of Barnabas' story, because there is no record of the death of the "original" Barnabas in 1821, the date that Julia gave him. Quentin dismisses all of his claims and leaves, while Lamar gazes at the portrait of Barnabas in the foyer. Valerie happens upon Lamar in the foyer and is taken aback by his resemblance to Reverend Trask. She introduces herself, and Lamar is shocked to discover that Barnabas is married. He quickly excuses himself and leaves for the village. Quentin visits Joanna's grave and comes to the conclusion that she truly is dead, but still wonders where the letters come from. Lamar pays a visit to Roxanne, where he reveals Barnabas's marriage to her. Act II Roxanne doesn't believe that Barnabas is married and quickly leaves to go to Collinwood. Valerie confronts Barnabas about his "sister" Julia. She asks him who she is and how they met, but he refuses to tell her. She asks if he's in love with Julia, and he tells her that she is just a close and trusted friend. Valerie believes him and decides that since Barnabas is not in love with Julia, she presents no danger. Barnabas asks for her word, and she gives it. Roxanne arrives at Collinwood and asks Barnabas point blank if he is married. He sadly admits that he is. Valerie enters the room, and Barnabas introduces Roxanne to his wife. Roxanne, looking incredibly sad, runs upstairs. Valerie realizes that Barnabas is in love with Roxanne. Act III Barnabas tries to deny his feelings towards Roxanne, but Valerie won't listen to him and runs off. Shortly thereafter, Quentin returns and notices Barnabas seems upset. As Barnabas is about to explain, he notices a note sitting on the floor near the door. It's addressed to Quentin, from Joanna. Quentin opens the doors and finds no one in the foyer and asks Barnabas to leave. The letter tells Quentin to go to an oak tree. Roxanne sadly returns to Lamar's house and tells him she met Barnabas' wife. At Collinwood, Valerie is in her room sitting near the fireplace with a voodoo doll. She calls out to Roxanne and says she will suffer for loving Barnabas. Valerie then pushes two needles into the neck of the voodoo doll. Back at Lamar's house, Roxanne screams and collapses. Lamar examines her and sees that the bite marks on her neck have reopened. Act IV Barnabas goes to visit Quentin in the drawing room and asks if there is anything he can do to help. Quentin, who is slightly drunk, begins rambling about an ambition he had where he would one day build a staircase that could lead to other times and points of history. He mentions all of the research he has done, but only feels that people should have a right to go back and change things that have already happened. Barnabas is stunned, and Quentin says the staircase is not yet built. Quentin leaves and goes to the oak tree in the woods. He calls out for Joanna, but she doesn't show up. Instead, he finds a letter in the tree from Joanna, that says she doesn't understand why he didn't come. Trask rushes to Collinwood and tells Barnabas about what happened to Roxanne. Barnabas quickly realizes who is responsible for Roxanne's condition. Valerie offers him an ultimatum: if he will return to her side and live with her as man and wife, she will spare Roxanne. If he refuses, Roxanne will die of her wounds and rise as a vampire. Memorable quotes : Lamar: I had intended to come earlier, but poor Mrs. Waddleford had been called to the great beyond, and my services were needed. ---- : Lamar: Valerie Collins. Another new member of this ever-increasing family. I wonder we have not met before. ---- : Angelique: (to Barnabas) A loving husband has a right to give his wife orders, and you are not a loving husband. ---- : Angelique: Roxanne Drew, you wanted to be Mrs. Barnabas Collins. I could see it in your eyes. But he is mine. And he shall remain mine. ---- : Lamar: (about Barnabas) He looks almost too much like his father. ---- : Angelique: I knew you had a sister...uh, Sarah. But she's dead, remember? : Barnabas: You caused her death. I will never forget it. : Angelique: Perhaps I shall be equally "kind" to Julia. : _____________________________________________________________________________ : Angelique (to Barnabas): So you have found yourself a sister. Where did you find her, the woods? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask * Lara Parker as Valerie Collins * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1134/1135. * This is the fifty-first episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * Closing credits scene: Cottage. Story * As Angelique and Barnabas verbally spar, they bring up Sarah Collins, whose death and Angelique's responsibility for it Barnabas says he will never forget. * Mrs. Waddleford (or possibly Wattleford) has died. Lamar is undertaking the funeral. * Lamar sometimes works in Roxbury. * Frank Mills was killed in a strange accident near Corinth Bend. Corinth Bend was previously mentioned in 912 and will also be referenced in the film , all written by Sam Hall. * There is no record of the death of a 'Barnabas Collins' in London in 1821, the year given to Lamar by the "original" Barnabas's 'daughter' Julia. There is also no record of the present Barnabas owning a house in Cadogan Square. Cadogan Square was previously mentioned by Barnabas to Trask in 1118. Lamar refers to the year 1797 in relation to Barnabas and his father. * The gravestone of Joanna Mills reads: Born January 1, 1815, Died November 12, 1839 – the candle burned brightly, then died. ** She is said to have died within the last year, which means that today's date is no later than November 11, 1840. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: Waiting for Joanna. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the refilmed teaser, as David Selby struggles in opening the red seal of the envelope, in a low but audible whisper he says to himself "Oh shhhhit!" In the version of this scene from the end of the previous episode, the note was merely folded, unsealed and without an envelope. I don't believe he actually says this. He makes a "shhhh" noise as he tries to open the letter, but I don't hear the rest of the word you suggest. Although the show did very few retakes, occasionally they did if necessary, and I would think that if David Selby had actually said this word, they would have reshot the scene. * In Act I, at one point when Trask is talking to Quentin, he says, "Barnabas Collings." * While Angelique is staring at Trask, who is staring at the portrait of Barnabas in the foyer, off-stage whispering can be heard. * The camera is jogged in the scene with Trask and Barnabas; as Barnabas says, "What could have happened to her?", the picture suddenly jumps. * David Selby bumps his head on the doorway at the back of the foyer. * It is ironic that Lamar believes Barnabas resembles his supposed father too closely since Lamar himself also looks exactly like his own father. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1133 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1133 - Low Clearance Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes